


傲慢、偏见与爱 13

by MaRk_moNi



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaRk_moNi/pseuds/MaRk_moNi
Summary: 处男易肛裂





	傲慢、偏见与爱 13

　　  
　　郑在玹冲进来的时候李东赫很是后悔，上一秒还在缠绵下一秒李东赫的小菊花就强行绽放，说到底还是怪他自己嘴贱。  
　　  
　　床上危险词了解一下。  
　　  
　　射完的李东赫暂时处于贤者模式，还很坚挺的郑在玹就着俩人浓稠的液体准备给李东赫做扩张，一个手指肚进去就听李东赫哼哼唧唧。  
　　  
　　“郑在玹你好细啊～”  
　　  
　　被质疑男性雄风的郑在玹立刻提枪上阵戳进去，顺利地卡住了。  
　　  
　　小说里写的都是骗人的。  
　　  
　　李东赫挺委屈的，他想说郑在玹手指细，夸一夸美手，但马屁拍到马蹄上，即将肛裂的是自己，强烈的求生欲让他坐起身来握住了郑在玹的大鸟，“太大了，进……进不去。”说罢他迅速低头含住了对方。  
　　  
　　郑在玹咬着牙把李东赫拎起来，“你是第一次吗？”  
　　  
　　“怎么，你要对我负责啊？还是，你怕我哥知道影响你的形象？”  
　　  
　　郑在玹咬牙切齿，“我怕你后悔。”  
　　  
　　“你要是活不好我肯定会后悔。”李东赫弹了下对方的鸟，“这么大要是中看不中用就可惜了。”然后他贴在郑在玹耳边低语，“给我伺候舒服了，否则我就告诉我哥你强奸我。床头那个熊里有瓶润滑剂，我这是第一次被开发，你耐心点，我怕疼。”  
　　  
　　扩张是个漫长的过程，郑在玹箭在弦上憋的疼，李东赫被爆菊插的疼。gv里都是骗人的，郑在玹费好大劲才连根戳进去俩指头，转转按按，还是紧的要命。  
　　  
　　李东赫第一次被人探索身体奥秘，痛感大于快感，郑在玹又加了一根手指，身体里并没有什么奇妙的凸起，一按李东赫就爽的要命，还是强烈的异物感，李东赫回想一下郑在玹的大鸟，肛裂在所难免。  
　　  
　　郑在玹忍得很难受，软肉包裹住手指被紧紧吸附的感觉已经让他迫不及待提枪上阵，他抽出手指，想着用什么来代替他扩张，在这瞬间，他听见李东赫难耐的呻吟。  
　　  
　　空虚的小穴收缩着，郑在玹突然抽出的手指让李东赫痒的要命，下面极度渴望着被什么充满，李东赫伸出手指准备自己去填满。  
　　  
　　但是郑在玹早先一步把自己的大鸟送了进去。  
　　  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊！疼！”  
　　  
　　郑在玹抽出来看，没有血，低下头吻住了李东赫的嘴，大力抽插。  
　　  
　　郑在玹干的起劲儿，李东赫逐渐有了快感，郑在玹亲吻着他的敏感点，在对方甜腻的呻吟中，两人一齐射了出来。  
　　  
　　李东赫在床上趴了两天，扮演高位截瘫。其实没那么严重，只有上厕所很痛苦走路合不拢腿其余没什么难受的，但是郑在玹很紧张，24小时贴身服务，除了不能代替李东赫吃饭，剩下的全做了。  
　　  
　　马后炮，李东赫暗骂，做的时候那么禽兽现在装什么大尾巴狼。  
　　  
　　郑在玹确实有旺盛的性欲，大概是处男的爆发力，给李东赫清理后面的时候没忍住，又夹紧他大腿来了一发。李东赫觉得自己大腿内侧快要磨破皮儿了，恳求郑在玹，“我嘴还能用，你放过我的下半身吧。”  
　　  
　　后来李东赫舌头都麻了。  
　　  
　　郑在玹终于学会了克制。  
　　  
　　回宿舍的路上李东赫有点紧张，李马克说金道英来宿舍查过岗，他这次破处之旅怕是瞒不住了。他寻思着先跟李马克他们串串供，没想到一开门看见金道英坐在他的椅子上发呆。短暂地沉默，金道英先开了口，“说吧。”  
　　  
　　人固有一死，李东赫咬咬牙，“我把郑在玹给上了。”  
　　  
　　因为就目前来看，他哥比郑在玹可怕。  
　　  
　　金道英走后李东赫抱着枕头在床上躺尸，思来想去还是决定跟郑在玹坦白从宽，大不了在床上哄一哄，就郑在玹的饥渴程度，他觉得自己的肉体还是很有用的。  
　　  
　　临走前他给李马克打了个电话，“这周我不住宿舍，下周回来。”  
　　  
　　“郑在玹逼你的？”  
　　  
　　“没。”李东赫叹了口气，“我跟我哥说我把郑在玹上了。”  
　　  
　　“我知道。”  
　　  
　　“啊？你怎么知道的？”  
　　  
　　“我听我哥说的……”  
　　  
　　“你哥那个八婆！诶不是，我哥怎么什么都跟你哥说啊，完了，你哥知道了郑在玹就快知道了，我得赶紧回去。”  
　　  
　　“不是东赫，你听我讲……”  
　　  
　　李马克拿着被挂断的手机无语凝噎。


End file.
